


Lost and Found

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 丧尸末日设定AU
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	Lost and Found

Sameen Shaw很无聊。

她第一次醒来时还不这么觉得，那时她还因大量失血而头晕目眩，四周环绕着一堆医用监控仪器，嘀嘀嘀的响个不停，旁边还有个Greer分散她的注意力。但她第二次醒来起，就一直是这个几尺见方的房间，一张床、一个水槽和马桶……哦，墙角还有个摄像头，除此之外便别无他物。

Martine或者Greer偶尔会来问她些问题，或是东扯西扯的谈些毫无意义的话题，但大多数时间里，她都是一个人躺在床上，用尽全力恢复身体，为一切可能做好准备，同时百无聊赖的靠一次次送餐来数着日子。

在大概六个月后，当她的腹部上的伤已经黯淡成了一道疤、身体除了许久没有活动僵得有些不舒服的时候，她这小房间的门又再一次被推开了。她偏头看了眼，然后惊讶的挑了挑眉——Martine的肩膀上有一道很严重的伤口，血肉模糊，让Shaw不太能判断是什么所致。在Martine走过来的两秒内，Shaw想过了许多种可能又一一的否决。最后，除了有人来劫狱之外她不清楚还能有什么状况能让Martin在这种情况下冲进来。Shaw不着痕迹的绷紧了身子，等待着机会。

但出乎意料的是，Martine割断了她手上的束线带，然后直接把枪递了过去，说：“来，开枪。”

Sameen Shaw很少被吓到，而这次，她是真的受到了惊吓。手上是真枪，里面应该还有八发子弹，她瞪着Martine沉静的脸看了会儿，觉得眼前这女人一定是疯了，还疯得不清。虽然不清楚发生了什么，但这样的好事她自然不会拒绝，Shaw抬手便朝着膝盖瞄准。

Martine阻止了她，抬手指了指自己的额头，“不，冲这儿开枪。”

Shaw僵住了。

可能相对平时来说，她脸上的表情一定十分的精彩纷呈，因为Martine直接笑了出来，“你是这地方唯一一个能做这个的了，我干不出自杀这种事，”她撇了撇嘴，“不然我不会找你。”

「What the fuck.」

但其实……不管怎样都对自己无差，Shaw耸耸肩，抬起了枪。“哦，还有件事，” Martine突然说，“你待会儿出门之后可能会想往右拐。” Shaw顿住了，和Martine四目相对，两人安静的看了会儿之后，Shaw扣动了扳机。

她从Martine身上搜出了一把军刀、门卡，以及几个弹夹，然后顺手脱下了她的靴子套上。出门时Shaw犹豫了会儿，还是直接朝右边的方向跑了下去。这里看样子是个地下基地，头顶的灯将走廊里照得透亮，她顺着道路一路向下，惊异的发现一路都没什么人。走廊尽头是一个厚重的金属门，她把Martine的卡刷了上去，绿色的灯光闪过，门开了。

地表是个很像营地的地方，中间有着巨大的空地，她远远的便看到了营地的正门，岗哨上都奇异的没有人。她没有犹豫，直接跑了过去。然后，身后有了奇怪的声响，她举着枪迅速转过身，然后看到了她这辈子都没想到过的东西。

那“人”穿着军绿色的战斗服，衣服上都是血，左腿及膝以下都已断掉了，但它仍歪着脖子不屈不挠的向她走来，一阵风吹过，腥臭味几乎要让她窒息。Shaw对着那东西的右膝开了枪，它趔趄了一下，依然没有知觉的继续向她走来。

时间应是七八月，但现在正是清晨，而她身上单薄的囚服毫无御寒作用，一阵风吹了过来，让她不禁一阵发抖。然后，她想起了Martine奇怪的要求，以及很久前Cole那呆子曾对她讲过的一些关于T病毒、World War Z或是僵尸的笑话。

砰。

子弹正中那东西的脑门，它倒下不动了。在这时她便意识到，有什么东西不对劲了。

Decima关押她的地方全然便是前不着村后不着店，这从某种程度上来说或许是好消息，让她不必一出来便面对蜂拥而来的僵尸，但另一方面……她什么东西都找不到。枪支弹药先不说，她至少需要些能御寒的东西。

这里的人应该大部分都在刚才的地下基地里，被厚重的门挡住，一时半会儿应该出不来，但驻防在地表的应该也有那么几个人。她围着训练场走了一圈，谨慎的没有往更远看不清的地方走，一路干掉了几个游荡着的僵尸。

然后，她毫不廉耻的扒了那几具尸体上所有可用的东西。是很恶心，但把没沾血的东西拼拼凑凑一番，还是能勉强满足她目前的需求。最后，她开走了营地的一辆军用吉普。

*

如果Decima的基地都沦陷了的话，现在的局面一定相当严峻。她不可能回纽约，人口密集的大城市都是僵尸重灾区。而至于他们那群人……Shaw想到这儿不禁哼了一声。有Reese和Root在，逃出去不可能成问题，更别提她和Reese曾在地铁站里囤了一大堆品种繁多且十分致命的弹药，哦，Root还搞来了一个火箭筒。

所以，她只需要找到他们而已。

但一个偌大的美国，挤满了僵尸，在什么东西都欠缺的情况下，她该去哪儿找？

而且，很有可能他们早就不在美国了。

这似乎是个不可能的任务。

但没事，她最擅长的就是这种事，现在她只是又回到了ISA的老日子而已。

*

她会尽量避开人口密集的地方以及一定会被成串的车堵死的州际公路，但车总归是需要汽油的。如果那加油站看起来除了零星的僵尸之外还算安全，她会停下来加油，而如果像现在眼前这个一样，塞满了汽车和僵尸的话，她会直接开车撞进便利店里，抓几个桶装汽油便直接跑路。

本来一切都很顺利，直到她看到了一个略显熟悉的背影，更糟糕的是，那东西还顶着一头微卷的棕发。Shaw愣了一会儿，差点被那东西抓个正着，她下意识的一枪打中了那东西脑门，然后迅速的瞟了眼……不是她。

她暗地里松了口气，把能够着范围里的东西一股脑的往车上一丢，在下一波僵尸爬过来之前跳上了车，直接冲了出去。

也是，凭他们的能力，应该不可能沦落成那些东西的一员。但如果——Shaw哼了一声，「不可能，绝对不可能」。

她把军用吉普上的收音机调在了收听态，一天换一个频率，直到有一天听到了一个很像是民间自救组织的一个电台，在号召活下来的人往北走，因为等冬天来临时，大雪会封住僵尸的脚步。

这下事情好办了许多，反正她也不想在一群群的僵尸中去找有没有她想见的几个人。现在，她可以顺着他们的路、朝着加拿大一路向北，如果她够快，她就能找到他们。

*

随着她越来越朝北、夏季结束、天气已渐渐转冷的时候，她终于奇迹般的赶上了他们。

Root的左边上半身像被什么炸过一样，Reese正在给她换绷带，但似乎进行得不是很顺利。“Harold.”他开口，“压住她。” Finch犹豫了一会儿，伸手小心的按住了Root的肩膀，但当Reese把绷带压上去时，Root依然嘶的一声倒吸了口凉气，身子一颤，避开了。

“你知道……” Reese低沉的声音里带着隐隐的恼火，“如果你不到处乱动的话，这会快很多。”

“还真是不好意思，” Root立刻还嘴，声音似乎同样恼火，“请原谅我的身体对疼痛有条件反射。”

“轻点声，” Finch警告道，“它们听得到。”

Root和Reese都没再说话，几秒后Finch突然开口：“Ms. Groves, TM有告诉过你情况有多糟么？”

Root抬起头看着他，眼神带着怜悯，“Harry，到底多糟我们不是已经知道了么？” Reese随之而来的动作让她突然吸了口气，但依然忍着没有再动。

就在Shaw快走到时，她听到身后有些细碎的声音。她转过头，发现Bear正一路向她狂奔而来，跑到她脚下兴奋的绕着圈，疯狂的叫了起来。视线余光里，那边的三人警觉了起来，而Reese和Root直接丢开了一半的包扎工作，举着枪走了过来。

Shaw翻了个白眼，「一群蠢货」。

在看到她后，Root手里的枪险些直接落在了地上，微张着嘴，似乎完全不敢相信自己的眼睛，Reese和Finch也是一副吓傻了表情。

「一群蠢货」。

“Sameen …” Root大踏步的走了过来，眼里闪着光，嘴唇都有些轻微的抖动，“我就知道…”她没了声音，伸出手一副想过来拥抱的样子，又在半途突然停下，有些突兀的放回了身旁。

Shaw哼了一声，抓着Root没受伤的那边肩膀把她拉回了医药箱那边，“坐下。”她命令说。

Root顺从的坐下了，视线一直都没离开她，近乎贪婪的看着她的一举一动。“在TM沉寂下来之前…”Root艰难的说，“我是说，在我们失去 **她** 之前， **她** 告诉了我你还活着。我知道，我知道你……”她再次没了声音，Shaw抬起头看着她，发现Root已然泪流满面，泪水还不停的从她眼里源源不断的往下淌。

Root眼里的狂喜让Shaw低下头，继续专心包扎着伤口。她摇摇头，“你知道要找到你们有多难么？”

“很能理解，Ms. Shaw。但我们觉得你如果要北上的话，这是你最可能选择的一条路。” Finch回答。

Root笑了一声，身体一抖，让Shaw不得不抬头瞪了过去，“别动。”

“亲爱的，都听你的。”

Shaw决定不理她，专心致志的将绷带打了个结实，“你知道后面该怎么做，”她站了起来，“保持干燥，每隔72消失换一次敷料。”

“噢，” Root笑了，仰头看着她，眼里的泪珠里闪着阳光，“能你来给我换么？”

Shaw翻了个白眼，“行啊，”她哼了一声，“想得美。”


End file.
